1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program. More particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program that handle images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras for taking pictures of subjects are in wide use.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-92719, discloses a digital camera configured to receive, without use of a personal computer, an image data among the image data that user desired, taken by other digital cameras for example and recorded to an internal information recording media thereto.
However, in a situation where image data are received from desired one of many mates of communication, a cumbersome operation is required for identifying particular mates, thereby impairing the user-friendliness of digital cameras. Further, if the identified mate has a huge amount of image data, it is also cumbersome to search for desired image data, thereby deteriorating the user-friendliness of digital cameras.